1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for handling a finished roll and a winding shaft on a winding apparatus for webs of material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For setting down a finished roll and returning the winding shaft, lifting tables are used together with cranes, which is not only complicated with respect to the equipment involved but also laborious and time-consuming for the operators.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus which is of a simple structural design and makes it possible for a finished roll to be handled easily and quickly when setting it down and for the winding shaft.